Whispering Prayers
by rustjacque12
Summary: Tras un fatídico accidenté Jade West a perdido todo lo que llego a importarle; en un desesperado acto de redención busca la ayuda de su amigo Beck Oliver aquello soló trae consigo más problemas; entre ellos enamorarse de Victoria Vega, será acaso que ella cambiara algo? Jade esperaba al fin redimirse, pero todo se complica al conocer a esa chica. (AU, Jori)
1. Beginning of the bad dreams

_Cuando eres consciente  
>de la muerte, acabas<br>asumiendo tu propia soledad._

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Victorious es propiedad de Nikelodeon y de Dan.**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de tormenta en Los Ángeles, el aire helaba, y aún así, Jadelyn August West permanecía en el balcón de una lujosa fiesta; admiraba el jardín y los árboles caídos, parecía que la lluvia los ponía tristes pero a ella no, la tempestad era nostálgica y ciertamente la reconfortaba, pues el bullicio de la fiesta era silenciado por las miles de gotas.<p>

Su mirada se clavó entonces, en una joven que parecía huir en medio de la calle a su coche, la chica tropezó y para su mala suerte un auto que pasaba justo a su lado la baño de agua estancada.

"Cómo si no estuviese lo suficientemente mojada," pensó divertida Jade, tras ella alguien más rió.

—Qué suerte que no eres tú huyendo de aquí— expresó divertido su hermano mayor Nicolás.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que desea huir de estas "fiestas" —bufó dando un leve codazo al mayor.

—¡Hey! Vamos no está tan mal— sonrió el chico, ella lo miraba esperando una razón—.

Bueno querida hermana, hoy es mi cumpleaños, al fin seré libre de las garras del "Gran Víctor West" —exclamó, dándole énfasis al pomposo nombre de su padre. Jade asintió.

—Tener veinte años no te hace el chico más sabio y maduro del mundo, a veces creo que yo debo ser la mayor, así sería yo la que huye y no la que se queda cumpliendo con la imagen perfecta de los West —decía decaída la joven. Nicolás rió.

—Nuestro querido padre piensa que eso nos hará felices, no te desanimes cuando tengas mi edad él no podrá detenerte; pero ahora… —reía con nervio.

—Oh no, jamás, no me harás esto otra vez —negó con el ceño fruncido la chica.

Nicolás juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria y le dedicó una mirada de cachorrito; Jade enserio odiaba a su hermano cuando lograba convencerla.

—Sólo será esta vez, saldré con unos amigos y tú te quedarás con nuestro padre toda la fiesta. Ha dicho algo de presentarnos a uno de sus más grandes socios —explicó él.

—Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión Nicolás, será la última vez... y me cobrare todas te lo aseguro —gruñó molesta.

El joven sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

—Oh no, sabes que me disgustan las muestras de cariño, ya veté bobo enorme — se quejó ella y su hermano soltó unas carcajadas.

Se despidió y salió corriendo del balcón, Jade sentía su suerte tal cual como la chica que huía del diluvio, "con una suerte terrible" pensaba, suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió al gran salón de aquella casa.

Caminó con lentitud y se topó con un viejo amigo.

—Mira nada más, Jadelyn August West, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre —dijo con aquella sonrisa de conquista que enamoraba a cualquiera chica, a cualquiera menos a Jade; nunca había caído en los brazos de aquel muchacho egocéntrico.

—Beck Oliver, siglos sin verte, que ha sido de tu pobre vida —rió ella.

—Siempre tan cortés; toda una dama, he dejado esa vida de mujeres y alcohol, al fin me centre; ahora soy cirujano, dime West que haces tú que no sea "ser la princesita de papi." —

Él sonaba relajado mientras veía a la chica enrojecer de rabia. Ella suspiro y lo miro desganada.

—No estoy de humor y ya no soy una niña ni tu tampoco; seamos maduros por dos minutos, olvida el pasado — expresó seria.

Él la miro con sorpresa y le cedió la mano. —Amigos —sonrió con naturalidad; ella asintió.

—Cuídate Oliver. — Se despidió con un ademán y siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras llego al gran salón.

Música clásica y gente mayor junto a jóvenes herederos de las fortunas de sus padres, parecían tan formales, tan cuadrados y rectos; no esperaba esa vida para ella, no quería ser tan estirada como sus padres y agradecía que su hermano compartiera esa idea; cuando liberará todos sus secretos, necesitaba a por lo menos uno de los West de su lado.

Siguió caminando entre la gente, algunos la miraban y susurraban, claro, un West siempre era reconocido a donde fuera, para bien o para mal; intentó ignorar todas las miradas y los murmullos hasta que al fin llego junto a su madre, una mujer muy parecida a ella, de cabello negro ondulado pero de ojos verdes; su padre no estaba por ningún lado.

—Habías desaparecido por largo rato Jadey —dijo comprensiva su madre, pero Jade gruñó.

—Odio que me llames así en público y si desaparezco no es su problema son mis asuntos —bufó molesta.

Su madre suspiro y asintió, buscando igualmente al señor West entre las personas.

—Nicolás dijo algo de que nos presentara a un socio —susurró Jade.

La mujer la miro y asintió.

—Así es tu padre quiere comprometer a Nicolás con una de las hijas de aquel socio —dijo con desgano, Jade suspiro.

—Incluso nuestros matrimonios quiere arreglar; no somos sus mascotas, somos sus hijos. — Se cruzó de brazos y miro a su madre. —No piensas decirle algo, también somos tus hijos. — Jade la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cierta tristeza en los ojos.

—Yo, Jade, sabes que Víctor es…

El hombre las interrumpió. —Mis queridas damas —saludó serio Víctor West, a su lado venía un hombre de cabello castaño un poco más joven, de ojos color ámbar.

—Él es mi socio, David Vega —sonrió West, miro a su hija con seriedad.

—¿Dónde está Nicolás? —cuestionó serio, Jade sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, por suerte su madre la salvó.

—Nicolás se sentía un poco enfermo cariño tuvo que retirarse para no dar mal aspecto a tus socios. — Jade suspiro, su madre era mejor con las excusas y Víctor se lo había creído.

—Está bien Elizabeth, lástima que David no conociera a su futuro yerno —expresó desganado, el nombrado asintió.

—Sin embargo señor Víctor, temo que usted también se decepcionara, ninguna de mis hijas pudo asistir a la fiesta —decía con cierta vergüenza.

Jade quería reír, reír fuerte, a su padre no le estaban yendo bien los planes; se excusó y salió a tomar aire, al fin la lluvia había cesado, se sentó en las escaleras húmedas ignorando si el vestido negro que llevaba terminaba arruinado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

La vida no parecía tan mala o aburrida cuando veía pasar un mal rato a su padre. Al frente de ella, bajo un árbol, algunos jóvenes herederos reían también.

Jade pudo notar las botellas de licor, se levantó y camino rumbo a ellos, necesitaba liberarse un poco, lo que estaba por hacer no era para nada su estilo, mucho menos de su gusto, pero en ese momento era la única manera de decirlo todo.

El despertador sonó como siempre a las diez de la mañana, pero ella llevaba toda la noche despierta a causa de las pesadillas, se levantó con pesadez ignorando lo terrible que se miraba el cuarto, botellas de cerveza por todos lados y ropa sucia; sus ojos grises se centraron en las botellas, memorias de aquel día regresaban a cada segundo.

—JADE! —gritó molesta su madre, la joven West se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras regresaba a la fiesta.

—¿Dónde demonios está "el gran West"? —gritó la joven, su madre intentó detenerla, pero la mayoría de los presente ya prestaban atención a la escena. Su padre, junto a David caminó al centro del salón.

—Tú, pedazo de… — La madre de Jade le cubrió la boca, pero Víctor West notó el aspecto de su hija; iracundo la tomó con fuerza de los brazos.

—Nos vamos, y este numerito te costara caro, ya no eres una niña para estas cosas —grito furioso.

La señora West los siguió, justo cuando llegaron a su auto Jade volvió a gritar.

—Ni siquiera te importamos, a Nicolás y a mí nos tratas cual objetos, tú deberías estar muerto —gritaba con rabia Jade.

Una bofetada, por parte de su padre, que término dejándola atónita por el golpe.

Su madre se interpuso. —Basta Víctor, no esta consciente —dijo abrazándola.

Víctor le abrió la puerta a su hija y le ordenó sentarse en la parte del copiloto, su madre entró en la parte de atrás desganada.

Arrancó, justo cuando David se acercó al auto.

El sonido del teléfono la devolvió a la realidad; aún así, pasó de todo eso y camino hacia la puerta del baño, al entrar el espejo le mostró su deteriorado aspecto, ya no era aquella hermosa chica o al menos no lo parecía las noches en vela y el llanto incesante la habían acabado.

Volvió a su cuarto y se cubrió el rostro; no se podía devolver el tiempo ni cambiar las últimas palabras que les había dicho.

_En siete días dios creo el mundo y en siete segundos yo destrocé el mío. _pensó Jade.

De camino a su casa la lluvia volvió; apenas y podía percibirse el camino pero el Señor West estaba demasiado furioso para bajar la velocidad de su automóvil.

—Dime no te cansas de ser la oveja negra de la familia —bufó enojado. Jade ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, su madre paseaba su vista en ambos sin saber que decir.

—Víctor, no seas tan cruel —susurró Elizabeth.

Jade frunció el ceño.

—No es una niña Elizabeth, ya es una mujer, no puede seguir haciendo berrinches sin sentido —gruñó.

Jade estallo de nuevo.

—Podrías dejar de lado las apariencias, no quiero llevar todo ese peso encima, nos has apresado de todo lo que pudimos amar; destrozaste nuestros sueños y nos forzaste los tuyos; he llegado al límite, así que deja de arruinar mi vida de una vez —grito desesperada.

—¡BASTA! —gruño con furia su padre. —No permitiré más insolencias. Te irás a un internado en Londres en cuanto inicie el nuevo curso. —Sentenció serio, Jade seguía bajo el alcohol y sin pensarlo en un arranque de ira tomó el volante y lo giro, el carro derrapo y dio varias vueltas los vidrios se hicieron añicos, cayeron justo en el carril contrario…

Abrió los ojos y seguía en su cuarto, su cuerpo tembló y como corriente eléctrica los nombres vinieron a ella.

—Víctor West, Elizabeth West, Richard Leonheart, Rita Richards, Julia Williams, Jacob Thomson y Liam Andrew —susurró cada nombre con pesadez, bufó con dolor y salió de su habitación admirando las fotografías de su familia, con nostalgia y melancolía, la rabia la hacía estallar de nuevo, tomó los cuadros que quedaban y los lanzo, estrellándose en la pared se partían en pedazos y la fotografía quedaba hecha añicos, cayó de rodillas destrozada; habían pasado dos meses y aún podía oír los gritos, podía ver las caras de rabia, las de llanto, a Nicolás preocupado, los cuerpos en sus ataúdes, ella llegando a su casa sola, sola por su propia decisión... con voces a su alrededor haciéndola sentir cada día más miserable.

Y el recuerdo más terrible de todos, verlos morir sin poder evitarlo…

Logró salir de auto volcado, tenía heridas leves en el cuerpo, se arrastró fuera hasta poder levantarse. —Papá, mamá —susurró con dificultad, los observó, Víctor parecía inconsciente y su madre respiraba, Jade intentó desesperadamente abrir la puerta trasera.

—Madre, aguanta —rogó con temor.

La gasolina se vertía y el carro estaba volcado en el carril incorrecto, Jade divisó las luces del autobús que venía demasiado deprisa,…demasiado…

Sus piernas actuaron antes de lo que ella razonaba, se apartó del camino y observó como colisionaban ambos, el camión voló sobre el coche aplastándolo; el corazón de Jade se hizo pequeño, la gasolina comenzó a incendiarse tras el segundo choque y en un segundo el estallido sólo dejo los carros en llamas; ella no respiraba, ni siquiera se movía el estado de shock duro hasta que llegaron los paramédicos.

En el hospital Beck y Nicolás entraron repentinamente al cuarto donde había sido instalada.

—Jade, me hablaron hace unos minutos vine lo más a prisa que pude, Beck fue avisado por el hospital —explicó con rapidez, luego tomó la mano de su hermana.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo no entiendo, me han dicho que papá y mamá... están... —No pudo decir lo último, un nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió, tomó con más fuerza la mano de su hermana.

—Jade... eres lo único que me queda —susurró dejando salir una lágrima.

Jade miraba a la nada, inexpresiva ausente, no habló tras semanas del accidente cuando al fin salió del hospital, fue junto a Nicolás al funeral, amigos y familiares estaban ahí, dando condolencias a Nico y miradas desaprobatorias y de rencor a Jade; el rumor de que ella había causado el accidente, se esparció con rapidez, y así fue como ella dejo de lado a todos.

Entró en una terrible depresión; Beck era su médico y recurrentemente hablaba con ella.

—Deberías salir de esta ciudad, no puedes seguir aquí, no te ayudara en nada —habló cabizbajo el joven, realmente lamentaba verla en tal estado, siendo que ella siempre había sido fuerte ante todo.

—Ya no quiero más charlas, mañana no vuelvas, sólo déjame sola... como los demás, es lo mejor —susurró.

Tras eso, ella se quedó en la casa de sus padres, Nicolás la solía llamar, aunque cada vez Jade parecía más decaída.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos se levantó y fue a su nevera por alguna botella que borrará sus penas por un momento, se la acabó de un trago largó y la lanzo, camino tambaleándose a la parte trasera de su casa y miro la piscina. Ya no había nada para ella en esa vida… nada.

Avanzó con la poca voluntad que le quedaba y cayó en el agua, su cuerpo parecía roca se hundía fácilmente y el agua comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones, perdía el sentido y estaba muriendo, sólo eso deseaba ella, morir.

Nicolás había llegado a su antiguo hogar viendo el desastre de la sala y lo que parecía ser en toda la casa; buscó con desesperación a su hermana menor; al escuchar el chapoteo del agua, corrió desesperado temiendo lo peor.

Una vez llego a la piscina, se lanzó al agua ignorando su ropa; sacó a Jade rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Fue lo primero que gritó el chico.

—¡Cállate! ¿Por qué apareces justo ahora? ¿ Por qué no me dejas en paz? —gruñó con rabia.

—Porque no quiero perder a la única familia que me queda —gritó desesperado, Jade lo miro entonces con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo... nunca quise... nunca pensé que… — El mundo se le venía encima la realidad era cruel; más de lo que ella podría soportar. —Yo los maté, Nicolás yo los maté —grito liberando aquel nudo en la garganta, no había llorado una sola vez a sus padres hasta ese día; su hermano simplemente la abrazo con fuerza.

—Nadie es culpable Jade, fue un accidente tú no pensabas que algo así podía pasar, pero ahora eres lo único que me queda no puedo dejarte ir —hablaba Nicolás en un tono reconfortante, Jade seguía llorando, pero su hermano sabía que estaría ahí para ella. —Tranquila, empaca tus cosas nos mudaremos lejos de aquí — abrazó con fuerza a la chica y ella asintió; su llanto cesó.

Nicolás era su esperanza; su única familia, se mudaron a las afueras de la ciudad…

Dos años después, Jade parecía haberse recuperado de los sucesos, aún tenía algunas pesadillas, pero ambos hermanos prefirieron dejar de hablar de esa fatídica noche.

—Nicolás me mudaré de nuevo —expresó seria la joven, su hermano la miro con curiosidad. —Quiero volver a Los Ángeles, necesito hablar con Beck Oliver —aclaró ella, su hermano sólo guardó silencio.

—No estaré en paz hasta hablar con él —susurró, Nicolás asintió.

—Tienes derecho a vivir en paz, a dejar todo atrás —suspiró el joven. —Pero si es tu deseo, no te voy a parar, sólo te pido que me llames. Recuerda Jade... eres mi única familia — suspiró de nuevo y la chica lo miro con cariño.

—Siempre serás mi familia —sonrió ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el primer capítulo de este curioso proyecto que no sale de mi mente, espero que sea bien recibido en el fandom, un enorme saludo a todos los que lleguen a leer esta historia denle una oportunidad espero les guste.<strong>

**Esta inspirado en cierta pelicula.**


	2. The rebirth of hope

Saludos aquí al fin la actualización lamento el retraso tuve parciales en la preparatoria, pero ya estoy libre nuevamente.

**Disclaimer:** Victorious no me pertenece este fanfic es sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em>Después de muchos días oscuros,<em>

_Vendrá uno sereno._

Un joven llevaba ya cierto rato sentado en una de las mesas del hogareño Tommy's Burguer, de vez en cuando su mirada viajaba de la puerta a su muñeca. Lo habían citado apresuradamente y en realidad estaba un poco nervioso por lo que aquella reunión significaba.

Suspiró con pesadez cuando la hermosa camarera se acercó a su lado y le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa. Quizás en otro momento él habría seguido aquel juego con esa desconocida, pero tres años habían servido para que madurara, pues ciertamente ya no era aquel muchacho con ganas de comerse el mundo en una mordida, ahora era un respetado médico de Long Beach.

Para su mala suerte, se acomodó en uno de los hospitales más renombrados de aquella ciudad, pues al parecer aquella vieja amiga se había enterado de ello y, en realidad, no se explicaba cómo fue que logró convencerlo de robar siete expedientes médicos con análisis clínicos de alta delicadeza.

Tal cosa era arriesgar mucho el pellejo si las personas dueñas de los análisis descubrían que sus datos estaban por ahí, en manos de una joven que ni siquiera le aclaró cuáles eran sus motivos para tenerlos; más cuando específicamente menciono el apellido "Vega". Nada con intenciones correctas parecía suceder, pero el mensaje que recibió esa mañana era tan desesperado que en un momento de poca cordura accedió a conseguirlos.

Ciertamente un grave error que tendría muchas consecuencias, que ni en sus más locos sueños podría imaginar Beck Oliver.

Al fin sonó la campana de la entrada del pequeño pero lindo local. Una joven de piel pálida y cabello azabache ondulado, miraba a su alrededor intentando localizar a su amigo. Beck quedó anonadado, pues si bien sabía que Jade llevaba años lejos de la ciudad, no se imagina que bien se vería actualmente la chica, era todavía más hermosa que antes. Al fin el aire volvió a sus pulmones y alzó una de sus manos, la pelinegra pudo verlo y caminó rumbo al joven.

–West… –Fue lo único que susurró cuando ella se sentó abruptamente en la silla de enfrente.

– ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? –expresó con seriedad.

Beck, sacó los papeles de una maletita que llevaba y los colocó en la mesa.

–Sigues siendo tan linda como siempre –dijo con cierta melancolía, Jade desvió su vista a los folders ignorando el comentario del pelinegro.

–Gracias Beck, ahora tengo que irme – habló con tanta rapidez que el chico creyó haber oído mal, pero en cuanto su compañera se levantó de la silla él también lo hizo tomándola de la mano.

–Tranquila, Jade… –suspiro y la soltó, ella se le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, ya se imaginaba por donde iba eso.

–Beck, sé que lo que te pedí es algo que puede arriesgar tu trabajo, es por eso que entre menos me vean contigo, más seguro estarás – sentenció con ese tono de seguridad que la caracterizaba. Él asintió asimilando lo que decía, pero aún así le advirtió.

–No puedo dejarte con los documentos así como así… es mi deber con los pacientes mantener estos documentos con suma privacidad, tan sólo asegúrame que usarás tu fría mente para algo bueno –expresó muy preocupado.

Ahora fue el turno de Jade de dejar escapar un suspiro y lo abrazó.

–Nadie más que tú es tan confiable para mí –carraspeó la chica–. Pero si te explico en este momento mis fines… me arrebatarás lo que me has dado y créeme… cuando todo esto termine todo estará tranquilo, pero ahora no puedo decírtelo –soltó el abrazo y se marchó dejándolo más confundido y abrumado.

Beck pagó la cuenta a la coqueta camarera y trató de alcanzar a Jade, pero ya era muy tarde la chica se había esfumado. Bufó con pesadez y se dirigió a su automóvil, una vez dentro releyó el mensaje de esa mañana, necesita ver si podía encontrar alguna pista de los planes de Jade.

El mensaje era simple y contundente, al mero estilo de West.

_Beck, Nicolás me ha dado tu nuevo número. Sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero necesito que me entregues los expedientes clínicos de tus siete casos más desesperados, aquellos que sean tan orgullosos como para pedir ayuda, pero que la necesiten y, por cierto, necesito los expedientes clínicos de las hijas de David Vega. Te conozco, sé que lograrás conseguirlos. Nos vemos en el Tommy's, será seguro ahí. Ve con los expedientes o no te presentes._

La verdad que leer aquel mensaje solamente lo dejaba mucho más confundido. Nada estaba claro, así que prefirió dejarlo de lado, seguramente Jade se lo aclararía tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, Jade se dirigía en un taxi a su antiguo vecindario.

–Es un bello vecindario señorita. ¿Quiere que la deje aquí? –dijo el conductor, Jade asintió en silencio.

Después de pagar, el hombre la ayudó a bajar un ligero equipaje. Ella tan sólo se quedó parada frente a lo que parecía ser un viejo hotel de dos pisos, a las afueras del que fue alguna vez su vecindario.

Había llegado esa misma mañana y para ella, West Long Beach no cambiaba. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y arreglado. Al fin caminó hacia la puerta principal dirigiéndose al joven de cabello rizado y algo enclenque; él pareció observarla como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una mujer, ella suspiro y se dirigió con cortesía al joven.

–Disculpa, ¿tienes alguna habitación libre? –cuestionó leyendo el gafete que portaba en el uniforme. – ¿Sinjin? –dudó, pero al ver la sonrisa del joven sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

–Claro, tenemos dos habitaciones individuales aún disponibles –respondió emocionado–. Sólo debo aclararle que se paga por noche, así que, ¿cuanto tiempo desea quedarse la preciosa señorita?

Jade ignoró el para nada sutil alagó y con aquel tono característico sentenció.

–Pienso morir aquí. –Dejó un fajo de varios dólares y el chico quedó realmente confundido, pero le cedió la llave y ella simplemente se marchó a buscar su cuarto.

Sinjin la siguió con la mirada. Aquella mujer era indescriptible, pero eso de morir en el hotel no le pareció nada agradable.

Jade siguió por el pasillo hasta dar con el ascensor; su cuarto era el número cuatro así que subió al segundo piso. Una vez allí, notó que sólo habían dos habitaciones, la suya y una de la cual salía apresurada una chica de cabellera rubia y rizada.

Pasó de largo a Jade y pidió el elevador, la pelinegra sólo siguió a su cuarto.

La habitación no estaba mal, no era del todo lujosa pero tenía una cocina, baño y sala; parecía pequeño departamento, era justo lo que necesitaba. Dejó la pequeña maleta en la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa de centro; de su bolso sacó los folders y comenzó a leer los análisis.

Cada uno tenía el nombre del paciente. Datos como: su tipo de sangre y su estado actual, así como también su domicilio y números telefónicos. Ciertamente eran documentos privados, era claro que le debía una buena a Beck por haberse arriesgado de tal modo, pero… seguramente no podría pagar ese favor, esperaba que eso no quedara en su conciencia.

Después de una rápida ojeada a todos los pacientes, decidió comenzar por alguien que tenía sus mismas pasiones, un músico que había perdido la vista hace unos años, Andre Harris. Tomó su teléfono y le marcó.

– ¡Hola, Andre Harris al habla, el mejor músico de Long Beach! –contestó con alegría.

Jade inmediatamente cortó la llamada, en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de porque la había hecho en primer lugar y siguió con los demás análisis, era el turno de Victoria Vega.

Jade se quedó admirando sin respirar. Aquella pequeña casilla, donde estaba redactado el estado clínico de los pacientes, profesaba la palabra _Terminal_. Releyó un par de veces más. Marcó el número una veces antes de darse por vencida. Victoria parecía no contestar a desconocidos, era eso o… ya era muy tarde, pero alejo los pensamientos pesimistas de su mente. Tomó el expediente de Trina, la hermana de esta, y suspiro con cierto alivio al darse cuenta que sus exámenes sólo detallaban la frecuente presencia de hematomas o rasguños, parecía ser algo menos grave. Aún así, tomó sus cosas y salió apresurada a la dirección que indicaba el documento.

–Hey! –Se quejó la rubia con la que previamente se había cruzado, pues esta vez fue Jade quien por salir a prisa choco bruscamente con ella. La pelinegra le sostuvo una mirada fría, tenía prisa y no estaba dispuesta a liarse con nadie.

–Vamos, tendrás que hacer más para darme un poco de miedo. –Se bufó la rubia, mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora y esa sonrisa que le pareció muy irritante.

–Tengo prisa, así que no molestes –contestó cortante West, la rubia soltó una risilla juguetona.

–Okey, que buen inicio señorita alegría –rió la rubia, luego suspiró y le cedió la mano–. Samantha Puckett. –Se presentó.

–Jade… Jade West –respondió el saludo–. Pero ahora tengo mucha prisa, así que no tengo tiempo para esto –sentenció entrando al elevador, Sam se despidió.

Subió al primer taxi que pudo, por suerte aún no pasaban de las 12 del día. Le dio la dirección al conductor y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaban llegando. Después de pagarle admiró la pequeña casa que se encontraba ahí. Para nada con el lugar donde había sido la lujosa fiesta del señor David Vega y, aunque Victoria seguramente ya era mayor de edad, siendo hija de un hombre tan adinerado no esperaba verla en una casita tan humilde, de un piso y rodeada de varias flores silvestres y un pequeño árbol de crespón.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dándose cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, había corrido prácticamente preocupada por una desconocida y estaba sintiendo tanta incertidumbre por el simple hecho de saber si estaba bien. Un extraño sentir para alguien como ella, pero ya se encontraba en esa puerta y ciertamente era parte de su plan conocer a las personas tras los expedientes en su poder.

Tocó el timbre, pero nadie parecía estar en casa. Ese extraño sentimiento y pesadez parecían volver.

Una mujer anciana que vivía en la casa siguiente se asomó a su jardín.

–Pequeña, la joven no se encuentra, ¿eres acaso amiga suya? –cuestionó con dulzura en su voz, Jade asintió, acercándose para escucharla mejor.

–Tuvo una recaída y vino una ambulancia por ella, está internada en el hospital Gregory Palace. –Le informó con cierta preocupación–. Si vas a verla dile que yo cuidaré bien de sus flores y claro, de Jibb –sonrió, Jade siguió asintiendo y luego cuestionó.

–¿Jibb?

–Sí, su enorme danés. Es una hermosura de perro – mencionó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

–Gracias por informarme, iré al hospital enseguida. Que tenga buena tarde. –Se despidió y corrió aprisa por un taxi, para su mala suerte parecía que Long Bech estaba desierto; podía ver a gente caminando, pero no había señales de automóviles. Suspiró redimida y tomó su peraphone.

Investigó la ubicación del hospital en su GPS y para su enorme suerte no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, podía bien llegar caminando, claro, apretaría el paso. Una ambulancia se la llevó y eso no profesaba nada bueno, los análisis que había leído parecían ser los casos más graves o eso esperaba. Ya tenía suficiente con el músico ciego y la enferma del corazón.

Alejó sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, faltaban tres cuadras para el hospital.

Una vez que llegó a este, se acercó con preocupación a la recepcionista y esta le sonrió, "_como si fuera agradable una visita al hospital,_" pensó West.

–Hola, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Vega? Me dijeron que la habían trasladado de su casa a este hospital por una recaída –explicó, aunque la mujer ni siquiera tardo un segundo en bajar su mirada y teclear con rapidez algunas letras en una pequeña computadora que tenía. Luego, sin mirarla contestó.

–Así es, la paciente se encuentra en la habitación 302, tercer piso. El ascensor está siguiendo el pasillo al fondo, las visitas se terminan en una hora –aclaró.

Jade siguió las instrucciones de la mujer con cierta lentitud, el hospital le provocaba ciertos recuerdos de su accidente y la hacía sentir incomoda; aquel color blanco, como el de un muerto le provocaba escalofríos.

Era difícil para ella estar en un sitio como este, se miró las manos y deseo tener más color en su cuerpo. A veces creía que estaba muerta, pero atrapada en ese mundo pagando por provocar la muerte de inocentes.

Se introdujo en el ascensor irritada, quería que esa visita acabara ya y rogaba que Vega no estuviera tan grave. Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron cuando al llegar al tercer piso se percató de que estaba en el área intensiva y de urgencias. Los casos graves estaban ubicados allí, lo sabía perfectamente, ya había vivido algo similar.

Caminó por el pasillo ignorando como odiaba el olor a muerte que se introducía en lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Sintió una eternidad llegar al 302, pero al fin lo hizo. Su cuerpo sintió un estado de shock.

Vega parecía una muñeca de porcelana, se veía hermosa dormida, parecía estar en un sueño eterno y esto sólo provocaba más terror en Jade, que sentía su corazón comprimirse, pues por alguna extraña razón, ver a aquella joven tan vulnerable le dolía también. Era como ver su reflejo.

Se acercó a ella y la observó más de cerca, tanto como pudo. No quería despertarla aunque dudaba de poder lograrlo.

Victoria tenía labios finos, al igual que unas enormes y rizadas pestañas; su cabello olía a durazno y su piel desprendía un dulce aroma, aquella esencia provoco una sutil sonrisa en los labios de la pelinegra ella no olía a muerte o a enfermedad. Victoria Vega olía dulce, tan dulce que la empalagaba pero no quería alejarse, aunque tuvo que hacerlo cuando la joven abrió los ojos. Fue un segundo y débilmente, pero pudo articular una palabra que Jade jamás olvidaría.

–Un… ángel… –susurró, luego sus parpados se sellaron nuevamente.

Jade dejo de admirarla y salió apresurada de aquel hospital. ¡De ningún modo! Jamás permitiría que aquella chica dejara de vivir.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está la continuación, gracias por los reviews, también muchísimas gracias a mi Beta Tester Mookie Roo, recomiendo muchísimo su trabajo es una de las mejores escribiendo Jori y… a veces se pone loca y escribe Bade pero perdónenle, volviendo al fic, espero poder actualizar más pronto ya tengo la historia en mente pero pasarla al papel es un poco más tardado de lo que esperaba, debido a la escuela y sus exámenes; aun así me propondré no pasarme del mes con las actualizaciones.<p>

**NA:** Este fic está inspirado en la película Seven Pounds, si gustan verla o ya la han visto descuiden no se han spoileado, solo tomare pequeñas partes de esta para el fic, nuevamente doy muchas gracias a mi Beta Mookie Roo, la mayoría de sus concejos mejoran muchísimo esta historia.

Ella fue la que me mando a aclararles algo para que no se pierdan tanto.

Lo que les pasa a Tori y a Trina así como a los demás personajes de Victorious se ira revelando con el pasar de los capítulos, les agradezco mucho leerme.

**Liz West Vega:** RAQUEEEEEEL xD amo tus historias y que me comentes es bello, noooo te cortes las venas, si no quien continuara Jade's Hope, muchas gracias por leerme espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto también, saludos.

**Pili20394:** muchas gracias por leerme me alegra bastante que te parezca prometedora mi historia, sobre la forma de narrar también dale las gracias a mi Beta, que me corrige arduamente y me hace mejorar cada día, la película ya quedo revelada saludos.

**MookieRoo:** Beta tu eres grande, ya sabes que siempre te aclaro por interno lo muchísimo que aprecio tu ayuda con mis fics ya sabes que te tengo un enorme aprecio como escritora, gracias por corregir y bueno xD tu siempre conocerás el capítulo antes de que sea publicado.

**Marilinn:** Actualice :D espero lo disfrutes.

**Mica:** Tori al fin aparece, aquí está la actualización saludos.


	3. The broken Family

Me atrasé un poco en publicarlo ya que estoy por terminar otro de mis fics, y me estoy centrando en escribir ese primero, además estoy preparando una serie de One-Shot de cierta pareja espero disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Victorious es propiedad de Nikelodeon y de Dan.**

* * *

><p><em>El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia<em>

_No es de sangre,_

_Sino de respeto._

El regreso a casa fue cansado, la temperatura había bajado y la calle parecía solitaria pero confortable, su teléfono celular resonó por todo el lugar, el nombre de Nicolás estaba en la pantalla así que no dudo en contestar a su hermano por tarde que fuera.

—Hola —contestó indiferente.

—¡¿JADE?! —exclamó exaltado.

—Ella misma, ¿qué sucede, por qué ese tono? —respondió con cierto enojo.

—¡¿ESTAS TRATANDO CON LOS VEGA?! —De nuevo uso ese tono alterado. Jade bufó desesperada, el estúpido de Beck había soltado la sopa seguramente.

—Tranquilízate, sé lo que hago. —Suspiró. Tras la línea su hermano grito algunas cosas pero no quiso seguirlo escuchando cortando la llamada y apagando su celular.

Siguió su camino sin evitar pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Los Vega… —susurró mirando las grietas del suelo—. Les debemos demasiado, Nicolás… demasiado.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Sinjin, aquel extraño joven se encontraba dormido de forma poco cómoda sobre su recepción; Jade paso de largo para encontrarse con Sam, tenía rojos los ojos pareciera que estuvo llorado toda la tarde.

"_Quizás en otro tiempo no me habría importado ni un poco esta chica",_ pensó West mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

—Mira nada más, ¿esto se volverá rutina? —cuestionó la pelinegra, pero la rubia la miro confundida—. Digo, siempre que nos cruzamos tienes algo, empiezo a creer que eres… problemática —explicó con ese tono indiferente que la caracterizaba.

La rubia la miro detenidamente y la analizo de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego frunció el ceño.

—Eres detestable, siempre estas rondando por ahí, donde nadie te llama. —Sostuvo con enfado y luego camino a la recepción dando un golpe estruendoso justo al lado de Sinjin, el pobre salto del susto y cayó al suelo, Sam se rió con malicia mientras atravesaba la entrada del edificio.

—Las rubias tienen carácter —se dijo Jade y subió al elevador.

Una vez en su habitación, se desplomo sobre la cama y miro los folders que había dejado botados, sabía que tenía que leerlos todos, pero la llamada de Nicolás le había aturdido, todo lo que planeaba hacer podía salírsele de las manos e incluso terminar empeorando las vidas de aquellas personas que quería salvar.

Se revolvió sobre la cama y decidió dormirse, ya mañana podría pensar más claramente sobre eso.

Pero las pesadillas se mezclaron con sus intenciones y recuerdos; sudaba y tomaba con fuerza las sabanas estaba temblando.

Jade se sintió mareada y abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en la habitación, pues ahora estaba en aquella recamara de su adolescencia aún confundida se levantó y camino despacio hacia la puerta pero detrás de esta escucho dos voces que se le hacían muy familiares.

—No… no puedo permitirlo —susurraba con cierto dolor Nicolás.

—No es algo sencillo de pedir, pero conozco la situación actual. —Suspiro con pesadez—. Sé que no es fácil tener a un familiar en un estado de depresión; lo que te pido no es sencillo pero considéralo. La vida de Jade podría no volver a ser nunca la misma mientras que la de. —Su voz se quebró un poco—. Tori, podría ser salvada. —Parecía desesperado.

Jade abrió lentamente la puerta y miro a su hermano a la par de un demacrado David Vega.

Despertó del sueño temblando aún y bañada en sudor frio, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

Sabía que ese sueño, no era más que un vivo recuerdo; tomó su teléfono celular y marco al número que podría cambiarlo todo en ese instante, seguir o no adelante en su plan se vería determinado en si el dueño contestaba la línea.

Tres tonos… y alguien contesto.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla tan tarde? —una voz somnolienta y molesta contesto.

La pelinegra carraspeo y apretó el celular.

—Jade West. —Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó al otro lado de la línea…

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba ya en el hospital, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro tenía un matiz diferente, detestaba los hospitales o las visitas a este, pero ese día todo parecía ir de lo mejor, por lo cual ignoró por un minuto todos sus males y camino con furor rumbo a la recepción.

—Buenos días —dijo con emoción.

—Sí, que desea —respondió con gentileza la recepcionista.

—Vengo a la hora de visita de la señorita Vega —respondió sonriendo.

—Claro ahora mismo se encuentra en el comedor principal, está por el pasillo al fondo —señaló.

West caminó a paso apresurado, sentía unas tremendas ganas de compartir su alegría con la joven que apenas había conocido, o más bien que solo miro, le provocaba felicidad verla y darle una gran noticia.

Cuando iba de camino al comedor del hospital, se topó con un niño de a lo mucho tres años que corría sin mirar por donde iba, choco con ella y cayó.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —cuestionó algo preocupada.

El chiquillo la miro absorto y solo negó con lentitud; una mujer de cabellera rizada y tacones ruidosos corría en dirección a ellos.

—Lo lamento se soltó de mi mano y suele ser así de inquieto espero que no la haya molestado. Ya sabe, hijos… —se disculpó la mujer y tomo a su pequeño de la mano.

—Trina Vega… —susurró Jade indiscretamente, pues la reconocido de inmediato cuando pudo verla frente a ella.

¿Tenía un hijo? Y al parecer también un enorme moretón en el rostro cubierto de mala forma por el maquillaje.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó confundida la madre.

—No, es por su padre, el señor David Vega es muy famoso por toda West Beach —mintió.

Trina asintió y cargo al pequeño que seguía mirando inquieto a Jade.

—Está bien, gracias por detener al niño, pero es tarde y tengo que retirarme. —Se despidió.

Jade la vio alejarse y luego continuó su anterior rumbo, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando diviso a la joven medio-latina comiendo en una de las tantas mesas del comedor, estaba sin compañía y miraba el plato con una expresión de cierto asco, Jade dejo escapar una leve risa; caminando esquivo otras mesas hasta llegar frente a la de Tori, se quedó ahí parada hasta que la peli castaña levantó la vista inexpresiva.

—Eh… ¿está todo bien? —dijo nerviosa Victoria, la presencia que imponía Jade aún sonriendo era ciertamente abrumadora.

West solo asintió y se acomodó en la silla vacía frente a Tori, dejo un folder color verde sobre la mesa y se los acerco.

—Mi nombre es Jadelyn August… —pensó si decir su verdadero apellido desconocía el hecho de que su padre alguna vez fuera presentado a Victoria, pero si conocía el apellido West… todo podía acabar ahí mismo; así que menciono el de si difunta madre—. Gillies. —Carraspeó y ante la expectante mirada de Tori prosiguió—. Soy tu contadora y es un gusto poder anunciarle que todos sus pagos están saldados y tendrá una prórroga para los pagos próximos que puedan venir —dijo con alegría.

Victoria abrió los ojos como platos, llevo sus manos a la boca y luego tomó los papeles los releyó unas cuatro o más veces, sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo cristalino, luego suspiro y estrecho con fuerza las manos de Jade, esta al sentir la calidez de las manos sintió como su piel se erizaba.

—Muchísimas gracias, con todo esto de los medicamentos y las cuentas de hospital estaba realmente aterrada de las cuentas de banco —explicó con la voz entrequebrada—. Pero —se interrumpió—. ¿Quién saldo mis deudas? —preguntó ahora con un poco de preocupación—. Acaso… ¡MI PADRE! —Se exaltó.

Jade negó con la cabeza.

—Usted tiene un ángel cuidándola, es solo eso, acepte el regalo, personas como usted lo necesitan. —Soltó con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de los ojos de Tori.

—Claro, hace mucho que algo bueno no me pasaba —susurró la medio-latina, aunque Jade escuchó perfectamente.

Jade sintió que aquello oprimía su pecho, le parece increíble que ella dijera eso pues no imaginaba a alguien como esa chica sin gente que la quisiera a su alrededor… pero podía verlo en ese mismo instante, desconocía si Trina la había visitado o estaba solo de paso al médico y nadie estaba alrededor.

Ella lo había prometido, quería ver bien a Victoria así que empezaría por continuar alegrando su día.

—Bueno, pasando de estos temas. —Carraspeó—. ¿Cuándo podras darte de alta? —cuestionó con cierta inquietud.

—Hoy mismo —respondió con alegría.

—Muy bien entonces…

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de algunos pacientes, asi que intento apagarlo, pero al mirar el nombre que decía no puedo evitar el deseo de contestar.

—Disculpa, tengo que contestar —le dijo a la morena y salió caminando rápidamente a un lugar alejado.

—¿Jade? Necesito que nos veamos —decía Beck con cierta angustia en su tono de voz.

—¡Traidor! —bufó con furia ella—. Se suponía que no le dirías nada a Nicolás pero veo que eres más cobarde de lo que recordaba —dijo hablando con rabia.

—Espera, déjame explicarte, creí que el sabia la razón de porque me pediste los análisis —aclaró el joven.

—No tenías por qué decirle nada cuando te dije que no indagaras más —gruño—. Te dije que lo aclararía. —Suspiró con pesadez.

—Pues más vale que lo hagas pronto si no quieres que siga insistiéndole a Nicolás respuestas —sentenció con algo de nervio, no era fácil amenazar a esa mujer… podía salir muy mal para él.

—Lo haré, te lo diré todo esta noche, mándame tu dirección por e-mail, llegaré como a las siete —dijo al fin más tranquila.

—No me malentiendas… —silencio—. Solo procuro que estés bien —dijo algo decaído.

—Ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola —concluyó ella y colgó.

Volviendo al comedor se dio cuenta que Tori ya no estaba, así que fue a buscarla a la recepción y allí se encontraba firmando unos papeles.

—Oh Jade —le saludo de nuevo—. Espera un segundo ya casi termino. —Entregó los documentos y tomo del brazo a la pelinegra, esta se tensó un poco aquel contacto le había provocado unas cosquillas extrañas en el cuello.

—Me gustaría invitarte a comer a mi casa —soltó Tori con un tono amable.

Jade la miro sorprendida y sin saber porque le entraron nervios.

—Hum, no creo que sea correcto, además tengo que ir a visitar a otros clientes —expresé seria.

Tori la miro con algo de desilusión.

—Entiendo, está bien, otro día será. —Suspiro dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

Jade se sintió un poco mal, pero se despidieron y ella continúo su camino ahora rumbo al centro comercial Downtown West Palm Beach. Era molesto leer su apellido por todas partes le recordaba a su padre y lo poderoso que solía ser en vida, desgraciadamente todo eso había cambiado y aunque Nicolás hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance y sin embargo aún tenían un sinfín de deudas.

Al fin llego a Downtown abrió una página web en su teléfono y busco presentaciones de músicos por la zona, de algún modo la búsqueda era muy sencilla pues "este músico" era ciego. Releyendo el nombre del local lo marco en su gps para seguir caminando rumbo a ese destino.

Cuando lo divisó pudo leer en unas letras enormes de un color neón molesto "Cran Linger". La ojiverde suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta que había muchísima gente o al menos así parecía.

Se adentró con facilidad al lugar abriéndose paso entre la gran cantidad de audiencia, la melodía de piano que ahora estando más cerca del escenario se apreciaba magnifica tanto que la hizo erizar, adoraba la música como a nada; en especial las melodías de piano, esta podía recordarla era una pieza actual, le transmitía una leve alegría, aunque la letra que bien recordaba no era tan dulce.

Una voz la distrajo al parecer un hombre vestido de forma elegante pero relajada pedía algún valiente a cantar al escenario, algunos presentes se miraban en la espera de "ese alguien", al fin Jade pudo distinguir al pianista aunque ya presentía que era al que buscaba.

Levantó la mano y el hombre la hizo subir, el músico que había secado la melodía cuando el hombre hablo, volvió a lo suyo mientras Jade se preparaba para cantar.

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>So she ran away in her sleep<br>And dreamed of paradise  
>Paradise, paradise, paradise… <em>

La gente comenzó a cantar la canción, Andre el pianista ciego que Jade tanto buscaba estaba tocando con más emoción, pues hacia mucho que no escuchaba una voz tan dulce.

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<em>

Mientras la pelinegra cantaba sentía un leve sabor amargo en la boca, la letra de la canción traía consigo una punzada para Jade solía escuchar estas canciones con su madre y era doloroso darse cuenta que al igual que lo que decía la canción… su paraíso se había escapado de sus manos. Reteniendo las lágrimas sin dejarse vencer por el nudo de su garganta.

_Life goes on, gets so heavy  
>The wheel breaks the butterfly<br>Every tear a waterfall  
>In the night, the stormy night<br>She'd close her eyes  
>In the night, the stormy night<br>Away she'd fly_

Los clientes estaban emocionados, la voz de Jade era impresionante y su actuación era impecable se sentía como parecía transmitir el sentimiento de anhelo en su voz.

_And dreams of paradise  
>Paradise, paradise, paradise, oh<br>And dreams of paradise  
>Paradise, paradise, paradise, oh<em>

_So lying underneath the stormy skies  
>She'd say, oh<br>'I know the sun will set to rise'_

_This could be paradise  
>Paradise, Paradise…<em>

Recibió aplausos e inclusive André se levantó a darle la mano, al parecer despejarse todo aquello que acontecía últimamente le sentó muy bien, antes de bajarse del escenario le pidió al músico unos momentos para platicar, el asintió y ambos se marcharon del local pues la presentación de Andre había terminado por hoy.

—Gracias por aceptar mi petición.

—Para una persona con tan bella voz lo haría siempre. —Sonrió Andre.

—Parece muy alegre para… —Dudó—. Su condición.

—Bah, tonterías podré estar ciego pero eso no tiene por qué quitarme el sentido del humor —aclaró confiado.

—No quiero incomodarle —se disculpó.

—Tranquila querida es un honor para mí que estés hablando conmigo. —Sonrió con gallardía.

—Estoy aquí para proponerle un trato —sentenció Jade.

—¿Tan rápido? No quieres primero una cita —se rió.

Jade negó.

—Perdona creo que lo he malentendió —dijo el moreno al no escuchar respuesta.

Jade se sintió idiota, al verlo de esa manera tan galante y sincero había negado moviendo la cabeza olvidando que él era ciego.

—No son esa clase de tratos. —Suspiró—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero en estos momentos no puedo pensar en salir con alguien —explicó más relajada.

—¿Te gustaría poder volver a ver? —dijo al fin ella.

Andre se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el ceño.

—Pareces agradable pero a menos que me digas que eres algún tipo de hechicera, bruja o mitad demonio, no creo que puedas devolverme la vista —bufó un poco molesto—. No vengas a tomarme el pelo.

—Tranquilo, no intento molestarte, quiero dejarte en claro que te ayudare a que recuperes la vista. —Estaba a la defensiva y al parecer todo lo que ella le decía lo ponía de malas, que pesado que era el chico.

—Patrañas, ¿acaso eres mi hada madrina? —cuestionó—. Nadie hace algo así por un desconocido además…

—Yo lo haré. —Interrumpió molesta.

Andre suspiró y se acercó a ella tomándole el hombro.

—Me tengo que ir, gracias por cantar en el Cran, normalmente no hoy muchos clientes que les guste subir al escenario; pero no te permitiré que bromees sobre mi ceguera conmigo —sentenció y se marchó molesto.

La pelinegra sólo lo vio alejarse sentía que tratar con las personas que deseaba ayudar era mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

Reviso el reloj de su teléfono aun le faltaban una hora y media para verse con Beck; y que se preparara porque estaba segura que lo haría picadillo en cuento lo viera.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autora:<strong> Para empezar pido disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y no actualizar, pero debido a situaciones escolares en las que participe me tuve que alejar de las distracciones de escribir, y al fin esta semana pude darme el lujo de escribir para actualizar este y otro de mis fanfics, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales para mi Beta Reader "MookieRoo" eres bacán.

**Liz West Vega:** oh muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este te guste mucho más, no esta tan cargado de felling como lo fue el otro, pero tiene lo suyo, pues si pero Sam tendrá una relación más estilo pepito el grillo por algo que se descubrirá en los próximos capítulos, y xD por favor sigue con vida y danos fics cool como el de Jade´s hope.

**Nuzio Guerrero: **No creo que sea para tanto pero agradezco que lo consideres de ese modo, la escena del hospital fue para mi un poco difícil escribirla quería que quedara ese sentimiento de impotencia de Jade del no poder hacer mas que observar, y si déjame decirte que este fic no será dulce, mas bien creo que sacare mucho en esta historia espero disfrutes este capitulo.}

**Danna: **Lamento actualizar tan tarde, espero te guste el capitulo, disfruto de que les agrade como esta yendo, por suerte como dije en el capitulo anterior no quiero hacerlo fiel a la película, en lo único en lo que es fiel es en la idea de querer "salvar y redimirse" pero no precisamente tiene que morir Jade, aún quedan muchos caps por leer.

**Cheshire Megurine: **Primero déjame decirte que adoro tu nombre, la mezcla de dos cosas que yo adoro mucho, Cheshire el gato sonriente y la hermosa Luka xD dejando eso de lado, espero que estés feliz porque YA ACTUALICE.

**BrenBren Uchiha: **Se me hizo difícil escribir tu nickname, xD gracias me alegra que te guste, tranqui, no creo por ahora no está en mis planes darle gusto a Jade para que se mate… desde que vi esa película me propuse escribir algún día sobre ella y entre eso crearle un final alternativo por lo que no creo que la mate, por ahora en mi mente ya se maquina cierto desenlacé pero no puedo spoilear de otro modo perderías el interés. PD: prometo no tardarme esta vez.


	4. The plan behind everything

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados son a sus respectivos autores este fanfiction es sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

><p>Todos estamos de acuerdo en lo que es una locura.<p>

La cuestión que nos divide es si es una locura suficiente descabellada como para tener la oportunidad de ser correcta.

Una vez que perdió de vista al músico, la pelinegra recibió un mensaje de Beck, la ubicación era cerca de la zona del centro así que llegaría en unos veinte minutos si tomaba rápido un taxi y así lo hizo.

El transcurso realmente fue rápido, el tráfico era escaso y el atardecer comenzaba a caer en West Beach, cuando al fin pudo ver la que según el mensaje era la casa de Beck se sorprendió, aquella no parecía la vieja casita donde solía vivir con sus padres seguramente era verdad que como doctor le estaba yendo de maravilla.

Toco la puerta e inmediatamente él abrió, tenía un aspecto de cansancio pues se le notaban con claridad ojeras.

–Te vez terrible.

–Gracias también es un gusto verte de nuevo –expresó con sarcasmo.

Ella dejo salir un suspiro.

–Perdona ¿puedo pasar? –cuestionó.

Él solo asiente y la deja entrar guiándola a la sala, ambos se sientan en el cómodo sillón de tres plazas.

–Tu casa es muy hermosa, seguro te va excelente como médico –le dice con sinceridad intentando relajar el ambiente tenso.

–No me quejo, pero es extenuante casi no duermo y comer bien es difícil –aclara tallándose un ojo.

–Beck, vayamos al grano. –Suspira–. ¿Por qué demonios metiste a Nicolás en esto si te dije que no preguntaras más? –cuestiona molesta.

El moreno solo se rascaba el cuello sin saber que decir.

–Tenía miedo de ti supongo –responde y ella alza una ceja–. Jade… no seas ingenua, tú sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, si tú me pides un favor lo hare; no necesitaba explicaciones pero tenía miedo que estuvieras metida en algo peligroso, eres tú y puedo esperar todo –se excusa nervioso.

–Beck… estuviste a mi lado cuando estaba débil, cuando no podía salir de ese agujero que es la depresión pero. –Carraspea–. No quiero que malinterpretes mi cariño, eres mi amigo lamento haberte llevado a este extremo en el que arriesgas tu carrera misma; solo déjame que te lo explique yo –sentencia.

Beck agacha la vista y una mueca triste adorna su cara.

–Jade entiendes que aunque tú no lo hagas, yo jamás dejaré de sentir "ese" algo por ti, sabes que es así, ¿verdad? –susurra.

La joven solo aparta la vista, nunca pudo verlo así y no entendía porque; sí, Beck era un mujeriego empedernido, pero con ella era diferente era dulce y noble, siempre estaría ahí si ella se lo pedía.

Sin embargo, nadie puede amar a la fuerza y podía quererlo como a un hermano, pero no sentía ese amor que Beck le profesaba, ni nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien; se sentía bien sola… o eso creía ella.

–Sabes la respuesta y no quiero que te tortures más con eso, seguro hay una hermosa y perfecta chica esperándote ahí afuera. –Intento sonar convincente la pelinegra.

Beck levanto la vista y se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella.

–No hagas esto más difícil Beck –dijo sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

El timbre de un celular rompió el incómodo ambiente para suerte de Jade, pero lo tensó al doble cuando leyó en la pantalla del teléfono de su amigo el nombre de su hermano.

Contestó colocando el altavoz.

–¿Hola, Nicolás? –respondió en un tono neutro.

–Beck, qué bien que hayas contestado, ¿podría pedirte un favor enorme? Cuida mucho de Jade sí, temo que este metida en un lio enorme –dijo angustiado–. A todo esto, ¿sabes algo? El otro día no terminaste de contarme qué fue lo que te pido exactamente –cuestionó.

–Tranquilo me sobre exalte, ha salido a caminar conmigo está todo bien y ella parece tener todo bajo control; deberías confiar más en tu hermana –aclaró. Jade lo miro asombrada.

Nicolás le pido unas cosas más y luego colgó, Beck le sonrió de soslayo.

–Estabas por aclararme lo que harás con los análisis y yo iba a escucharte sin renegar nada –explica con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

–No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.

–No tienes que, solo ya sabes… confiesa, lo entenderé o lo intentaré.

Ella carraspeó se reincorporo en su sitio y solo dejo salir lo que había pasado por su mente.

–Hace unos años, cuando todavía estaba sumergida en ese mar de dudas y oscuridad, un hombre que nos ayudó al pagar los costos de las medicinas así como el hospital; quería hacer un trato con mi hermano. –Jade comenzó a tensarse–. Era un acuerdo cruel y mi hermano estaba solo, era muy difícil para el mantener la empresa sin mi padre; pero no se doblego y salió adelante, el hombre ya no nos ayudó, más aun así con sacrificio y trabajando duro, Nicolás logro salvarme –explico aunque Beck estaba ahora más confundido.

–Y eso, ¿a qué viene con los análisis? –cuestionó sin encontrarle pies ni cabeza a lo que Jade le había comentado.

–Espera déjame terminar; aquel hombre era David Vega, el amigo de mi padre; ellos habían acordado unir familias con Trina Vega y Nicolás West, tras la muerte de mis padres esto se canceló. –Su voz temblaba–. Nicolás no se casó con Trina y David, por ser parte de las empresas West, también cayó en crisis como accionista; su esposa murió y sus hijas se alejaron de él o al menos es lo que Nicolás me había contado. –Suspiró–. Hace poco me enteré que Victoria Vega vivía aun en West Beach, dime loca pero… creo que aquel trato que se canceló cuando mis padres murieron, el que su esposa falleciera y sus hijas se alejaran; nada habría sucedido si yo no fuera culpable de aquel accidente. –Miró directo a Beck–. Se lo debo, el trato que no se cumplió hace años aún puede aceptarse es por eso que David Vega me está ayudando monetariamente para salvar a su hija –aclaró, algo hizo click en el cerebro de Beck.

–¡JADE! ¿Planeas donarle el corazón? –Se exaltó–. No tienes por qué, ¡creí que habíamos superado eso! TU NO ERES CULPABLE WEST –gruño.

Ella negó lentamente.

–Tú no lo entiendes, ni Nicolás; por favor, por una vez en la vida, déjenme hacer algo que me tranquilice la conciencia para siempre –reclamó.

–No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero prometí escucharte y ya lo hice; no le diré nada a Nicolás pero ten esto en mente Jade –amenazó–. Puedes ayudar de otras formas, es estúpido condenar a los demás a extrañarte solo porque tú quieres dártelas de héroe… –Se tomó el pelo–. Tienes razón, no te entiendo… pero no es excusa, David Vega no es una buena persona como para que lo quieras recompensar, pero allá tú, no te voy a parar –aclaró desganado.

Jade se le acercó para darle un sincero y cálido abrazo para así salir de la casa.

–Si estoy haciendo una locura, ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás –se dijo a si misma West.

–Entiendo –dijo más tranquilo–. Y aquel trato que no se hizo hace tanto, ¿qué era? –cuestionó curioso.

–Todo a su tiempo Beck, lo que ahora sabes está bastante bien, creo que es lo poco que puedo contar por hoy –aclaró seria.

El pelinegro asintió.

–¿Te llevo a casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se despidió al fin, se fue caminando hasta encontrar un taxi y subió a este con la intención de ir al departamento, mientras el auto recorría las aun anaranjadas calles de West Beach leía con cuidado leyó los nombres da cada uno de los análisis.

–Que extraño, ¿Nolan Vega? –se preguntó curiosa. –Quizás Beck confundió a este joven por el apellido. –Continuó leyendo–. Mira nada más, que curiosa es la vida; Samantha Pockett –expresó con seriedad.

El conductor frenó de pronto llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

–Lo siento mucho señorita la calle está cerrada y no hay otra ruta hacia donde se dirige, pero al menos queda a unas cuantas cuadras. –se disculpó el hombre, incluso le cobró menos de lo que marcaba su tarifa.

Jade intento ubicarse y para su sorpresa notó que estaba cerca de la casa de Vega, un palpitar nervioso y repentino la hacía sentir nerviosa; quería hablar con Victoria, de algún modo le parecía cómodo y agradable verla así como escuchar su dulce voz.

Camino rumbo a la casa de Tori y cuando pudo divisarla se escondió tras un auto al notar la presencia de Trina Vega discutiendo acaloradamente con su hermana, el tono de voz de ambas no era para nada discreto y parecía muy grave la discusión.

–Largo Trina, no vengas a mendigar dinero, si al final todo se lo quedara el bastardo de Ryder –gruño Tori.

Su hermana extendía los brazos de forma desesperada.

–Tú no lo entiendes, no es como si pudiera negarme; sabes que todo es por Nolan –sollozó.

–Basta si fueras más inteligente ya estarías lejos de ese imbécil –renegó la castaña.

–Claro, como para ti es fácil decirlo tú abandonas a todos sin remordimientos –le reclamó, clavando un puñal directo a Tori.

Su hermana agacho la cabeza y se introdujo a su casa, minutos después salió con una pequeña bolsa que le arrojo a Trina sin cuidado.

–Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de vernos, pero piensa que Nolan lo merece –rogó la hermana mayor.

–Así es, Nolan merece mejores padres. –espetó de forma seca y cortante, Trina bajo la mirada y se alejó sin despedirse.

Jade espero a que la morena se introdujera en su casa y Trina se alejara, nadie con problemas cardiacos debería estar bien con una pelea como esa; así que se acercó y toco el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que la joven la atendió, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, pero cuando vio quien había llamado a su puerta su semblante se transformó por completo.

–¡JADE! –grito entusiasmada, y ni siquiera se puso a pensar en las consecuencias, se lanzó a darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

–Hum, yo solo pasaba por aquí y quería saber si la invitación de la mañana aun estaba en pie. –Soltó con rapidez, alejando a Tori pues los abrazos no eran para nada de su agrado.

–Claro puedes pasar. –La invitó feliz.

Jade vio como aquella dulce joven se limpia las lágrimas de forma discreta y la guiaba a una cómoda sala de tres sofás y una pequeña pero linda mesa de centro con un florero lleno de orquídeas; las paredes eran blancas y estaban adornadas por un sinfín de lienzos con paisajes variados pero hermosos.

–Es linda tu casa. –Soltó de repente, aquel lugar la hacía sentir como en su antiguo hogar solo que un poco más humilde.

–Gracias –respondió con esa enorme sonrisa–. ¿Te apetece algo? –Ofreció.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

–Vi a tu hermana hace un momento, ustedes… bueno creo que no es de mi incumbencia –aclaró dudosa.

La castaña borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a la nada.

–No es tu culpa haber visto eso, además no es novedad. –dijo sin aparentar malestar, esto a Jade le asombró.

–Te parece normal discutir tan fuerte con tu hermana, ¿en tu estado? –cuestionó confundida.

–Estado… a ella parece no importarle. –Miraba al aire como si buscara una respuesta.

Jade la miro como hipnotizada; había algo en esos ojos chocolate que parecía prenderla.

–Tus ojos son hermosos… –_¿Qué mierda dije? _

Un leve sonrojo se asomó notoriamente en el rostro de Victoria.

–Creo que más bien ese alago debería ser para ti Gillies. –dijo nerviosa–. No es común ver ojos grises al menos no tan lindos –susurró.

–Hum…creo, los herede de mi madre. –Se sinceró. _Esto no va bien… yo no suelo decir esto…Si descubre que soy una West puede estar todo perdido._

–¿Jade, quién eres? –cuestiono de repente.

–¿Qué? –_¿Acaso lo descubrió ya?_

–Nada, es solo que creí haberte visto antes del día de hoy, talvez estoy loca –se rio de sí misma.

–Quizás deba irme y dejarte descansar –expresó sincera.

Tori se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta, pero algo la hizo sentir débil y le oprimió el pecho; llevo su mano a este y todo se desvaneció cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

–¡Victoria! –se exaltó West, tomándola en brazos de forma cuidadosa la recargo sobre su pecho intentando ver si no se había herido la cabeza–. Sabía que esa pelea no era buena para alguien enferma del corazón –se lamentó.

Con esfuerzo logro llevar a Vic a la que parecía ser su habitación, le dio cierta ternura notar el sinfín de peluches que había en la cama, así como noto el posible dolor que pasaba, pues en las paredes estaban algunas que otras fotos de ella y su familia, luego de ella y un niño pequeño y luego fotos en las que era únicamente ella. Tori tenía a su familia con vida, pero parecía estar tan sola como Jade.

–Qué extraño que alguien como tú, quizás pueda entenderme sin darse cuenta. –Suspiró–. Si tan solo no estuvieras así en esta situación… podríamos ser amigas y conocernos mejor. –Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, la cubrió con ligereza con una colcha y luego se recostó a su lado mirándola respirar con lentitud.

–La primera vez que me viste fue entre sueños y me llamaste ángel… –Se burló bajito–. Cuando si hablamos de perfección al dormir creo que tú me robas todos los puntos. –Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle también; el día fue agotador y ella también merecía descansar esperaba poder mirar esos ojos chocolate el día siguiente.

Un rayo de sol se coló por una de las ventanas y dio directo al rostro de Jade, esta solo intento seguir dormida y se acurrucó más cerca de aquel extraño bulto cálido; sintió algo suave en su mano y lo apretó despacio, ¿que era aquello? que se sentía tan bien entre sus manos.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos… y se alejó torpemente del cuerpo de la morena; aquella redonda forma suave era el pecho de Tori, Jade se abofeteo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba durmiendo de esa chica.

–Jade… –balbuceó entre sueños la morena.

La nombrada carraspeó esto comenzaba a tornarse color de hormiga y sentía que no iban por buen camino.

–Tori… Tori tengo que irme ya –susurró, y es que en realidad no quería dejar de dormir en aquel colchón que de pronto se volvía tan cómodo.

Victoria se levantó despacio y con voz ronca le dijo.

–Entiendo, gracias por estar aquí, seguro fui una molestia anoche. –Se disculpó.

La pelinegra negó despacio.

–Al menos estás bien y eso es lo importante –resopló relajándose.

Se levantó de la cama y la morena intento seguirla, pero Jade la invito a seguir durmiendo pues no necesitaba que la acompañara a la puerta, de forma muy obediente se recostó de nuevo y se acurruco de forma infantil a sus sabanas.

West salió de la casa dando traspiés en las escaleras; llevó su mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Qué demonios me pasa con esta chica, se supone que no debo relacionarme con ella… esto no debe ser si voy a darle mi vida… o el corazón… ya no sé qué digo –gruño molesta consigo misma.

Se dirigió al fin a su hotel y al llegar saludo con poca atención a Sinjin que siempre parecía embobado cuando la miraba; cuando subió al ascensor recordó que tenía que charlar con Samantha, así que al llegar a su piso, toco fuertemente la puerta de la rubia.

–Sam, necesito hablar contigo –Llamó a la puerta y la oji verde salió con aspecto terrible.

–Hola, ¿que necesitas? –dice adormilada.

–Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio –le confiesa con angustia.

Sam la mira extrañada tratando de entender la actitud de la pelinegra.

–Tranquila, si es por el dinero de la renta que me ayudaste a pagar te lo daré pronto lo prometo –explicó suspirando.

Jade negó.

–Samantha Pockett, esta vez no es un juego necesito que leas esto –señalo extendiéndole su análisis clínico.

–¿Por qué demonios tienes esto? –refunfuño molesta. –¿Quién diablos eres? –la encaró intentándola mirar de forma amenazadora pero su mal aspecto de no haber dormido para nada pudo más con ella.

–Ayudarte simplemente –sentenció.

–Mentira… ya nadie puede ayudarme –dijo con desgano.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

–No te marcharas a menos que te dé una respuesta certera, ¿cierto? –bufó–. Bien, soy muy directa así que lo dejare así; aléjate de mi vida West, la persona que más he amado fue desconectada de un coma la noche anterior no tengo porque preocuparme de mis enfermedades si en estos momentos prefiero morir con… –Dudó –. Ella… –susurró, West abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Ella?

–Maldita sea Jade no estamos en los 50, si una ella, ¡mi ella! ¡MI N-O-V-I-A! –Se desesperó la rubia. –Oh…más bien lo fue. –regresó a su estado deprimido.

–Yo hum, estaba en coma dices… lamento lo que le haya pasado –se sinceró–. No buscaba molestarte quizás no debí meterme. –Se disculpó y estaba por marcharse cuando escuchó un gruñir detrás de ella.

–Carly siempre fue la amable y tierna, yo no sé cómo serlo, pero… eres la única persona que al parecer no me ha roto la cara y pareces poder hacerlo; debes tener más que un simple papel sobre mis últimas idas al médico para querer ayudarme –explico mirando a la nada.

La pelinegra la miro de soslayo, Sam se acercó y le regreso el papel.

–Tienes alguna razón verdad, vamos no pareces loca como para simplemente tener análisis de personas completamente desconocidas y ayudarlas o ¿sí? –Se burló.

–Lo que pueda responderte será visto como locura de forma muy subjetiva según la persona; mi hermano y tú pueden creer cosas muy similares o diferentes, estaré dispuesta a contarte todo si también me aclaras lo de esa chica llamada Carly –musitó.

La rubia asintió caminando de vuelta a su departamento mientras Jade la seguía, pasaron las últimas horas del día repitiendo lo mismo que le confesó a Beck sobre su plan junto a su deseo de redimirse por el accidente que causo a sus padres; de alguna forma Sam entendió lo que deseaba o al menos estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto y ayudarla.

–Está claro, cuando necesites mi moto podrás usarla las llaves siempre estarán disponibles para ti –explicó.

La pelinegra asintió y estando por tomar los demás análisis que le había mostrado de rápido a Sam, esta misma detuvo uno entre sus manos.

–Valentine… me suena. –Se rascó la barbilla mientras leía y miraba la foto de una mujer pelirroja de aspecto triste y mirada perdida.

–Cat Valentine parece ser –aclaró West.

Sam chasqueó los dedos y se marchó en dirección a su habitación de forma apresurada, dando tras pies regresó con un álbum escolar de universidad y saco una foto.

–Es ella, Cat Valentine. –Señaló de forma sorpresiva.

La foto que Sam mostraba era la de un grupo de amigas de su universidad entre ellas una pequeña y sonriente chica pelirroja parecía saltar de felicidad.

–¿Pero, no se parece en nada a esta chica? –cuestionó comparando la foto del análisis.

–Así es, pero mira también lo que describe su expediente –explicó. –Padece problemas mentales y terribles ansiedades.

Jade se acercó a mirar también lo que describía el documento.

–Conozco este hospital, ahí estaba internada Carly –dijo con cierta amargura.

West tecleo la dirección en su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver que también era el hospital donde había estado internada Tori.

–Esta decidido, mañana iremos a ver a Cat Valentine –sentenció la pelinegra, Sam solo afirmó.

–Nos vemos mañana –se despidió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Hola lectores, estoy a unos tres días de salir de vacaciones y tenía que salvar una materia por problemas personales con el profe así que no había podido concentrarme de lleno en continuar el fic al final no pude contra su palabra y tendré que recusarla, y además estaba terminando el bubbline que escribía entre otros proyectos que estoy trabajando apenas; pero ya podre actualizar más seguido así que esperen pronto el capítulo saludos a todos y espero les hayan gustado la inclusión de Sam y Carly.

Cualquier duda o error por favor :D pueden comentármelo ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

En fin pasen una linda semana; preguntas por si alguien las quiere responder.

_¿Sera rechazado siempre Beck? ¿Sabrá Jade lo que significan esas emociones cerca de Tori? ¿Habrá SamxCat? (ni yo lo sé y no lo creo xD) ¿Pasare mi materia? (TT_TT no….) ¿Actualizare pronto? xD Nos leemos luego._

**MookieRoo****: **Beta B) siempre eres cool como lectora y escritora xD eres una diosa… y ahora eres mi madre como es la vida de graciosa, bueno uwu aprecio mucho tu ayuda para corregir mis escritos, espero que esta capítulo aclare algunas dudas…y Cat muere :v okay no.

**Marilinn:** Continuación dejada :D espero poder actualizar pronto.

**Liz West Vega****: **Bueno, ya me podrás leer más seguido porque salir de vacaciones esta pronto en mis planes y creo que voy a escribir lo más que pueda de este fic; Sam lloraba por Carly ;C , lo de Trina ya te lo puedes ir imaginando :3 pero quedara más que despejado en el siguiente capítulo del cual ya tengo borrador así que espero no tardar en subirlo; sobre Gregory no lo sé él nos tortura a todos xDDD y Defying Gravity es hermosa nadie pueda dejar de escucharla. u-u no sé si ya has actualizado ya que mi celular es troll recuerda, yo también ando enferma xD espero no morir.

**Nunzio Guerrero****: **Así es no quiero que sea una trama suave, es por ello que le estoy dedicando buen tiempo al desarrollo de cada capítulo, sin embargo para la continuación espero no tardar otra vez, como ya dije estoy por salir de vacaciones. El fic tendrá sus momentos tiernos yo lo sé, no todo puede ser muerte y dolor corta venas xD, Beck es un pasivo de ley pero esta Jade ya no es tan impulsiva por el trauma del accidente u.u espero eso quede claro. :3 entre Tori y ella hay química xD es por eso que siempre van a despertar sus momentos románticos.


End file.
